1. Field
Invention relates generally to packaging, and in particular to forming boxes.
2. Related Art
Case forming is one of the production phases in the packaging industry. Corrugated boxes are shipped from the manufacturer in a flat shape, after being cut and glued. This flat shape is very convenient for shipping and handling at high volume, but it is not yet adequate for use. Such raw boxes need to be shaped in the form of a box and taped in order to be used as shipping containers.
Case formers are used to form the corrugated material into box shape. Generally, they require initial adjustments to the size of the box; the width and the length of the box are critical dimensions and need to be manually adjusted carefully on case formers. However, adjustment is a time consuming process, and in the case of a flexible logistics line with variable box sizes, re-adjustment is a major impediment and a source of inefficiency.